


Who's the Dead Weight Now?

by BlueRoseBlaze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseBlaze/pseuds/BlueRoseBlaze
Summary: You and Nero make up after a fight
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Who's the Dead Weight Now?

The apartment was dark and quiet, despairingly dark, and quiet. The only sign of inhabitance was the dirty boots strewn about the entryway, and Red Queen, still coated in dried grimy blood, propped uncaringly against the wall. You sighed in relief, looking into the darkened living room; eyes fixed on the sliver of warm light shining through the crack in your closed bedroom door.

You sighed, placing your own gear and weapons haphazardly to the side, before slumping through the dark space. You reached the bedroom door, hesitating, nervously rubbing the back of your neck and taking a deep breath before opening the door. The door creaked as you pressed on the wood, it wasn’t even closed all the way.

You poked your head through, looking around until your gaze landed on the bed, more specifically the figure resting amongst the covers. His back was to you, bare as you watched the lean muscles ripple underneath his skin as he breathed, but other than that he was still. The warm lamplight from his nightstand coated his back in harsh shadows, highlighting the curves and valleys of his body not obscured by the sheets. He made no move to turn to you as the hinges of the door cried out when you fit your body through the rest of the way. Nor did he acknowledge you when you clicked the door shut. You didn’t deserve an acknowledgment anyway.

You didn’t say anything as you walked past the bed towards the connected bathroom. You deliberately left the door open as you started the shower and began stripping your clothes. You stole a couple of glances back at the bed, still nothing.

You wanted to call out to him and apologize for what happened, but you held your tongue. It was a rough argument, almost a full-blown fight. Nasty words and passive-aggressive comments were flung back and forth, culminating in you calling him the last thing he would expect you to call him. A deadweight. That was the last straw, and you two separated for the remained of your mission, only spitting an aggressive, “see you at home,” followed by terse “fine,” before parting ways.

You could barely focus the rest of the night. The overwhelming guilt of your words weighed heavily on you, sure, but you couldn’t shake the ever-present fear that overtook you when you realized that if anything happened to Nero tonight, your last words to each other would have been nothing but venom. Your eyes watered as you dried yourself off, remembering how easily the words left you despite never once meaning them.

You took a few shaky breaths, looking to the bed again when you heard movement, only to see Nero, in the same position, facing away from you. You quickly threw on whatever t-shirt was sitting on top of the laundry hamper and exited the bathroom, turning off the light so the only illumination came from the lamp on his side of the bed.

You carefully raised the covers, sliding underneath them and laying yourself against the pillows. You watched him for a few moments, tracing over his back with your eyes and his shoulders continued to rise and fall. You could feel the warmth radiating off of him even from this far away on the bed.

You couldn’t take it anymore, and closed the distance between you, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling your face between his shoulder blades. Your heart dropped when he flinched at your touch. Tears streamed down your face and onto his back and the sheets as you quietly sobbed against him.

“Nero,” you choked quietly, “I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me. I-I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I don’t hate you,” he said with zero hesitation, “I could never hate you.”

“But I-.”

You tried to continue but were silenced as Nero turned to face you, his strong arms wrapping around you and pulling you into him

“I was being an asshole,” he said, “It’s not all on you. We both said things that we regret. And I’m sorry.”

“I know but, I know I really hurt you,” you breathed out, “Please let me make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to make it up to me. It hurt, yeah but it doesn’t hurt as bad as the idea of not being with you, and I’m not going to let a stupid little fight come between us like that.”

You smiled at him and pulled yourself up to press your lips against his, he reciprocated without a second thought, one arm wrapping around your middle and a hand coming up to run through your hair and pull you in to deepen the kiss. Your lips parted and you moaned as his tongue ran across your bottom lip before fully entering your mouth. His taste sent sparks through your veins, and the heat from his bare skin made you melt.

“I love you so much,” he whispered to you before kissing you again and again and again.

Without breaking the kiss Nero ran his hand down your side, savoring your curves, slowing for just a moment on your ass, and then running down to your thigh. He brought his hand under the crook of your knee and lifted it to hook our leg around his waist. You felt the heat pooling in your core as Nero began grinding against you. The hard bulge in his boxers rubbing against your bare flesh.

He pulled away from you, smiling devilishly as he tugged ever so slightly on your hair. You moved your head back and gasped, leaving your neck open for Nero to attack. He hummed as he covered your neck in kisses and would be hickeys, lightly sucking on your pulse as it continued to race.

You moved one of your own hands down his body. You tugged at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and setting his hard cock free. He hissed against your neck as you held it, pumping your fist up and down, in a steady rhythm. He moaned right in your ear, his hot breath spreading on your skin spurring you on. His burning flesh in your hand became slicker as the pre-cum leaked from the tip.

“Hmmm,” he moaned, “You like that, naughty girl?”

“Yes,” you said breathlessly, “Please.”

“What do you want me to do, baby?” he teased,

“Fuck me, Nero.”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

In one swift move, Nero maneuvered you on top of him, only to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Now perched on his lap, straddling his legs, and supported by his strong arms, you didn’t hold back from grinding your pussy harder on his aching erection. He grunted and groaned, smiling as he watched you lose yourself on him. His hands traveled up your torso and under your shirt. He groped and pinched every inch of skin he could like it was his life force.

He lifted the hem of the shirt so that it sat on top of your breasts, exposing your front completely, giving the devil hunter more than enough opportunity to take one of your pert nipples into his mouth. Tongue working expertly around the bud, swirling around it like a cherry lollipop. Your own hand moved to pinch and roll your other nipple between your fingers, adding to your body’s near overwhelming sensitivity.

“Nero… Please fuck me already,” you begged still grinding your most sensitive spots on his pulsing rod.

“So impatient,” he chided playfully, detaching his mouth from your skin.

His hands, still roving over every valley and mountain of your body, reached down between your legs. He expertly teased you with his fingers, before bringing them up for you to see. In the low lamplight, you could still make out how his fingers glistened with your juices.

“You’re already so wet for me,” he said, “Are you that hungry for my cock?”

You nodded eagerly. You were impatient, you were needy, and you were hungry. He knew this, he just wanted to draw it out as long as possible. Whether this was his payback for your fight or just him trying to savor the moment as long as possible you didn’t know. But it didn’t matter as his hands fell down your back, finding purchase on your ass. They moved with the gyration of your hips. He gave one of your cheeks a quick yet sharp spank and chuckled at your high-pitched yelp.

He moved them underneath you, using only a fraction of that demonic strength to lift you up and place you back down, this time spearing you with his cock. Your warm wet walls clung to him, squeezing him from every direction, bringing him deeper into you. You let your head dangle back as his cock hit every sweet spot inside you, burying itself deep in your body and filling you to the brim in one go. You leaned your head against his shoulder, panting into his neck as you begged him to move, to hit even more of those delicious spots within you.

He obliged, of course, thrusting his hips upward as you rolled your hips and bounced your ass on his lap. A pleasured sinful dance accompanied by the melodic moans and cries of two passionate lovers close to a crescendo.

“God you feel so perfect,” he grunted through clenched teeth, “You’re so fucking tight and wet.”

“It causes your so fucking big,” you retorted with a cheeky smile as you clenched around him.

He got a solid ego boost from that comment, picking up the pace of his thrusts, aiming perfectly for your most sensitive spots while his fingers worked your aching clit. It felt so good, each little pass he made with his callused fingertips would make you gasp and lose yourself for a moment, before crashing back down. Your body moved on its own only guided by the desire for more pleasure.

You could always tell when Nero was getting close by the sounds he made, they were louder, more erratic and he lost his more composed dirty talk.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Yeah ride that cock, ride that fucking cock,” he moaned.

You were reaching your limit but you held your pace, bobbing your ass up and down on him, rolling and spelling our words with your hips. The sounds of his slick cock moving in and out of you were the hottest things you had heard, second only to Nero’s lustful calls of your name. You didn’t even remember what happened earlier that day. This moment was too beautiful to be tainted by any such thoughts. All that existed was this room and your Nero.

“Oh god, baby! I’m gonna cum soon,” he grunted his head lolling back.

“Don’t stop,” you demanded, “Please don’t stop.”

“Want me to cum in you?” he asked, his voice getting more and more unstable as he closer reached his edge, “Want me to cum in your tight little pussy?”

“Yes! Yes please cum in me, Nero!”

His fingers left your clit and both of his hands were back on your ass, holding you in place as he bucked his hips fast and hard into you. His cock rubbed up against every inch of your inner walls, impaling you inch after agonizing inch.

Your mouth was back on his, tongues dancing together, eating each other’s sultry moans as you finally went over that anticipated cliff's edge, your walls clenched around him of their own accord, sucking him down once more as every nerve in your body lit up. You gushed around him before your body went limp in his hold. You pulled your lips away from his and laid your head back on his shoulder once again, physically exhausted from your little ride. Always such a gentleman he was, making sure you finished first.

But Nero wasn’t done. He was still rock hard inside you, reminding you with some smaller thrusts and chuckling at your oversensitive mewls. He took sick pleasure in watching you squirm as he brought himself to his own climax. Hands holding you firmly in place as he kept rutting into you, grunting and groaning with each thrust.

“Oh fuck!” he cried, his brow scrunching together and his mouth falling open in a look of ecstasy as he finally hit his limit, spilling thick hot cream deep inside you. With what little energy you had left, you clenched yourself around him, making sure to milk him dry as he rode out his orgasm. He went soft inside you but didn’t want to leave the warmth of your body.

Instead, he wrapped both arms around you, holding you as close as he possibly could, like you would disappear if he loosened his hold even a little bit. He buried his face into your neck, inhaling your sent from your hair as it fell around him and tickled his face. He pressed sloppy and affectionate kisses to your neck as you both sat there, basking in the afterglow.

Eventually, he pulled out of you, and you shuddered at the feeling of his seed leaking out of you and cooling on your skin. You tried to move but couldn’t find enough strength to remove your body from his. You’d be content to stay like that forever. Nero noticed your pitiful attempts to move and chuckled to himself as he leaned back, moving his legs back onto the bed, and laid down, all with you still clinging to him like a cuddly koala.

“Heh, who’s the deadweight now?” he teased as he ran his fingers through your hair, humming contently as you rested against his chest, your heartbeat syncing with his.

He reached over to the bedside table, turning off the lamp with a click and then returning his arms to envelope you again. He kissed the crown of your head, whispering affections until you both drifted off to sleep. Safe, together, and content.


End file.
